Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział VIII
Księżna Anna nie zdziwiła się zbytnio przyjazdem Juranda ze Spychowa, zdarzało się bowiem często, że wśród ustawicznych pościgów, napadów i walk z sąsiednimi rycerzami niemieckimi porywała go nagła tęsknota za Danusią. Wówczas zjawiał się niespodzianie bądź w Warszawie, bądź w Ciechanowie lub gdziekolwiek czasowo bawił dwór księcia Janusza. Na widok dziecka wybuchał zawsze okropną żałością. Danusia bowiem z upływem lat stawała się tak do matki podobna, że za każdym razem zdawało mu się, że widzi swoją nieboszczkę, taką, jaką niegdyś poznał u księżny Anny w Warszawie. Ludzie myśleli nieraz, że od tej żałości skruszeje w nim wreszcie żelazne, zemście tylko oddane serce. Księżna namawiała też go często, by porzuciwszy swój krwawy Spychów, został przy dworze i przy Danusi. Sam książę, ceniąc jego męstwo i znaczenie, a zarazem chcąc uniknąć kłopotów, na jakie narażały go ustawiczne zajścia graniczne, ofiarował mu urząd miecznika. Zawsze na próżno. Właśnie widok Danusi rozdzierał w nim dawne rany. Po kilku dniach tracił ochotę do jadła, do snu, do rozmowy. Serce poczynało mu się widocznie burzyć i zalewać krwią, a wreszcie znikał z dworu i wracał w swoje bagna spychowskie, by żal i gniew we krwi zatopić. Ludzie wówczas mówili: "Gorze Niemcom! wcale ci oni nie owce, ale dla Juranda owce, bo on im wilkiem". – Jakoż po upływie pewnego czasu rozchodziły się wieści to o pochwytanych gościach, ochotnikach, którzy szlakiem granicznym dążyli do Krzyżaków, to o popalonych gródkach, to o zagarniętych chłopach lub walkach na śmierć, z których straszny Jurand zawsze wychodził zwycięsko. Przy drapieżnym usposobieniu Mazurów i rycerzy niemieckich, którzy z ramienia Zakonu dzierżyli ziemię i gródki do Mazowsza przyległe, nawet w czasach największego pokoju między książęty mazowieckimi a Zakonem na granicy nie ustawała nigdy wrzawa bojowa. Nawet na ścinanie drzew w boru lub na żniwa mieszkańcy wybierali się z kuszami lub zbrojni w dzidy. Ludzie żyli w niepewności jutra, w ciągłym wojennym pogotowiu, w zatwardziałości serc. Nikt nie przestawał na samej obronie, ale za grabież płacił grabieżą, za pożogę pożogą, za napad napadem. I zdarzało się, że gdy Niemcy przekradali się cicho leśnymi rubieżami, by ubiec jakowyś gródek, porwać chłopów lub stada, Mazury w tym samym czasie czynili to samo. Nieraz też spotykali się z sobą i bili się do upadłego, często wszakże tylko wodzowie wyzywali się na śmiertelną walkę, po której zwycięzca zabierał poczet pokonanego przeciwnika. Toteż gdy na dwór warszawski przychodziły skargi na Juranda, książę odpowiadał skargami na napady poczynione w innych stronach przez rycerzy niemieckich. W ten sposób, gdy obie strony żądały sprawiedliwości, a nie chciała i nie mogła jej uczynić żadna – wszystkie grabieże, pożogi, napady uchodziły całkiem bezkarnie. Lecz Jurand, siedząc w swym błotnym, porosłym sitowiem Spychowie i płonąc nieugaszoną chęcią zemsty, stał się tak ciężkim dla swych zagranicznych sąsiadów, iż w końcu przestrach ich stał się większym od zawziętości. Pola graniczące ze Spychowem leżały odłogiem, lasy zarastały dzikim chmielem i leszczyną, łąki szuwarem. Niejeden rycerz niemiecki, przywykły do prawa pięści w ojczyźnie, próbował osiadać w sąsiedztwie Spychowa, lecz każdy po pewnym czasie wolał odbiec lenna, stad i chłopów, niż żyć pod bokiem nieubłaganego męża. Często też rycerze zmawiali się, aby uczynić wspólną na Spychów wyprawę, lecz każda z nich kończyła się klęską. Próbowano różnych sposobów. Raz sprowadzono znanego z siły i srogości rycerza znad Menu, który we wszystkich walkach bywał zwycięzcą, aby wyzwał Juranda na udeptaną ziemię. Lecz gdy stanęli w szrankach. upadło w Niemcu jakoby przez czary serce na widok strasznego Mazura i zwrócił konia do ucieczki. Jurand zaś mu niezbrojny pośladek kopią przeszył i w ten sposób czci i światłości dziennej go pozbawił. Od tej pory tym większa trwoga ogarnęła sąsiadów, i który Niemiec chociaż z daleka dymy spychowskie spostrzegł, wnet żegnał się i do patrona swego w niebiesiech rozpoczynał modlitwę, albowiem utrwaliła się wiara, że Jurand nieczystym siłom duszę dla pomsty zaprzedał. Opowiadano też o Spychowie straszliwe rzeczy: że przez grząskie bagna, wśród drzemiących, zarosłych rzęsą i wodnym rdestem topielisk, wiodła do niego droga tak wąska, iż dwóch mężów na koniach nie mogło obok siebie po niej jechać; że po obu jej stronach walały się kości niemieckie, nocami zaś przechadzały się na pajęczych nogach głowy potopionych, jęcząc, wyjąc i wciągając ludzi razem z końmi w głębinę. Powtarzano, że w samym gródku częstokół przybrany był w czaszki ludzkie. Prawdą w tym wszystkim było tylko to, że w zakratowanych jamach, wykopanych pod dworzyszczem w Spychowie, jęczało zawsze kilku lub kilkunastu jeńców i że imię Juranda straszniejsze było od owych wymysłów o kościotrupach i topielcach. Zbyszko, dowiedziawszy się o jego przybyciu, pośpieszył do niego natychmiast, ale jako do ojca Danusi, szedł z pewnym niepokojem w sercu. Że Danuśkę obrał sobie na panią myśli i że jej ślubował, tego mu nikt nie mógł wzbronić, ale później księżna wyprawiła mu z Danuśką zrękowiny. Co Jurand na to powie? Zgodzi się czy nie zgodzi! i co będzie, jeżeli jako ojciec zakrzyknie, iż nigdy tego nie dopuści? Pytania te przejmowały trwogą duszę Zbyszka, gdyż już mu o Danusię chodziło więcej niż o wszystko na świecie. Otuchy dodawała mu tylko myśl, ze Jurand poczyta mu za zasługę, nie za ujmę. napaść na Lichtensteina, bo przecie to uczynił także przez zemstę za Danusiną matkę – i omal własnej szyi nie stracił. Tymczasem jął badać dworzanina, który po niego przyszedł do Amyleja: – A gdzie mnie wiedziecie? – pytał – na zamek? – Juści na zamek. Jurand razem z dworem księżny stanął. – Powiedzcie mi też, jaki to człowiek?... żebym wiedział, jako z nim gadać... – Co wam powiem! To jest człek zgoła od innych ludzi odmienny. Powiadają, że dawniej był wesół, póki mu się krew w wątrobie nie zapiekła. – A mądry jest? – Chytry jest, bo innych łupi, a sam się nie da. Hej! jedno on oko ma, gdyż drugie mu Niemcy z kuszy wystrzelili, ale tym jednym do dna ci człowieka przejrzy. Nikt z nim na swoim nie postawi... Jeno księżnę, naszą panią, to miłuje, bo jej dworkę za żonę wziął, a teraz się dziewka u nas hoduje. Zbyszko odetchnął. – To mówicie, że on się woli księżny nie sprzeciwi? – Wiem ja, czego byście się chcieli dowiedzieć, i com zaś słyszał, to powiem. Mówiła z nim księżna o waszych zrękowinach, boć nieładnie byłoby utaić, ale co on na to rzekł – nie wiadomo. Tak rozmawiając, doszli do bramy. Kapitan łuczników królewskich, ten sam, który poprzednio prowadził Zbyszka na śmierć, skinął mu teraz przyjaźnie głową, więc przeszedłszy warty, znaleźli się w dziedzińcu, a potem weszli na prawo do oficyny, którą zajmowała księżna. Dworzanin, spotkawszy przed drzwiami pachołka, spytał: – A gdzie Jurand ze Spychowa? – W krzywej komnacie, z córką. – To tamój – rzekł dworzanin, ukazując drzwi. Zbyszko przeżegnał się i podniósłszy zasłonę w otwartych drzwiach, wszedł z bijącym sercem. Ale nie od razu dostrzegł Juranda z Danusią, gdyż komnata nie tylko była krzywa, ale i mroczna. Po chwili dopiero ujrzał jasną główkę dziewczyny siedzącej na kolanach ojca. Oni też nie usłyszeli, gdy wszedł, więc zatrzymał się przy zasłonie, chrząknął i wreszcie ozwał się: – Niech będzie pochwalony. – Na wieki wieków – odpowiedział, wstając, Jurand. W tej chwili Danusia skoczyła ku młodemu rycerzowi i chwyciwszy go za rękę, poczęła wołać: – Zbyszku! Tatuś przyjechali! Zbyszko ucałował jej ręce, po czym wstał, zbliżył się wraz z nią do Juranda i rzekł: – Przyszedłem się wam pokłonić; wiecie, ktom jest? I schylił się lekko, czyniąc rękoma ruch, jakby go chciał podjąć pod nogi. Lecz on chwycił jego dłoń, obrócił go ku światłu i począł mu się w milczeniu przypatrywać. Zbyszko już był nieco ochłonął, więc podniósłszy zaciekawiony wzrok ku Jurandowi, ujrzał przed sobą męża postawy ogromnej, z płowym włosem i również płowymi wąsami, z twarzą dziobatą i jednym okiem barwy żelaza. Zdawało mu się, że oko to chce go przewiercić na wylot, tak że zmieszanie poczęło go znów ogarniać, wreszcie nie wiedząc, co ma rzec, a chcąc koniecznie coś powiedzieć, by przerwać kłopotliwe milczenie, zapytał: – To wyście Jurand ze Spychowa, ociec Danusin? Lecz tamten wskazał mu tylko ławę obok dębowego krzesła, na którym sam zasiadł, i nie odrzekłszy ni słowa, przypatrywał mu się dalej. Zbyszko zniecierpliwił się wreszcie. – Bo wiecie – rzekł – nieskładnie mi tak siedzieć jako na sądzie. Dopieroż Jurand ozwał się: – Tyś chciał bić w Lichtensteina? – Ano! – odrzekł Zbyszko. W oku pana ze Spychowa błysnęło jakieś dziwne światło i groźna jego twarz rozjaśniła się nieco. Po chwili spojrzał na Danusię i znów spytał: – I to dla niej? – A dla kogoż by? Musieli wam stryjko powiadać, jakom jej ślubował Niemcom ze łbów pawie czuby pozdzierać. Ale nie będzie ich trzy, jeno co najmniej tyle, ile palców u obu rąk. Przez to i wam do pomsty dopomogę, boć to przecie za Danusiną mać. – Gorze im! – odrzekł Jurand. I znów zapadło milczenie. Zbyszko jednak, pomiarkowawszy, iż okazując swoją zawziętość na Niemców, trafia do serca Jurandowego, rzekł: – Nie daruję ja za swoje, choć mało mi już szyi nie ucięli. Tu zwrócił się ku Danusi i dodał: – Ona mnie zratowała. – Wiem – rzekł Jurand. – A nie krzywiście o to? – Skoroś jej ślubował, to jej służ, bo jest taki rycerski obyczaj. Zbyszko zawahał się nieco, lecz po chwili począł mówić z widocznyn niepokojem: – Bo to uważcie... nałęczką mi głowę nakryła... Wszystko rycerstwo słyszało i franciszkanin, który był przy mnie z krzyżem, słyszał, jako rzekła: "Mój ci jest!" I pewno, iż niczyj inny do śmierci nie będę, tak mi dopomóż Bóg. To rzekłszy, przyklęknął znów i chcąc pokazać, że zna rycerski obyczaj, ucałował z wielką czcią oba trzewiki siedzącej na poręczy od krzesła Danusi, po czym wstał i zwróciwszy się do Juranda, zapytał: – Widzieliście taką drugą... co? A Jurand założył nagle na głowę swe straszne mężobójcze ręce – i zamknąwszy powieki, odrzekł głucho: – Widziałem, ale Niemce ci mi ją zabili. – To słuchajcie – rzekł z zapałem Zbyszko – jedna nam krzywda i jedna pomsta. I naszych kupę z Bogdańca, co im konie w młace polgnęły, psubraty z kusz wystrzelali... Już wy nikogo lepszego ode mnie do waszej roboty nie znajdziecie... Nie nowina mi to! Spytajcie stryka. Na kopie alibo na topory, na długie alibo na krótkie miecze, za jedno mi! A powiadał wam stryk o onych Fryzach?... Narznę ja wam Niemców jako baranów, a co do dziewczyny, to wam, klękajęcy, ślubuję, jako się będę o nią bodaj z samym piekielnym starostą potykał i jako nie odstąpię jej ni za ziemię, ni za stada, ni za sprzęt żaden, a choćby mi i zamek o szklanych oknach bez niej dawali, to i zamek porzucę, a za nią na kraj świata powędruję. Jurand siedział czas jakiś z głową w dłoniach, lecz wreszcie ocknął się jakoby ze snu i rzekł z żałością i smutkiem: – Udałeś ty mi się, pachołku, ale ci jej nie dam, bo nie tobie ona pisana, nieboże! Zbyszko, usłyszawszy to, aż oniemiał i począł patrzeć na Juranda okrągłymi oczyma, nie mogąc słowa przemówić. Lecz Danusia przyszła mu w pomoc. Bardzo jej miły był Zbyszko i miło jej było uchodzić nie za "skrzata", ale za "źrzałą dziewkę". Podobały jej się i zrękowiny, i słodkości, jakie jej rycerzyk codziennie znosił, więc teraz, gdy zrozumiała, że jej to wszystko chcą odjąć, zsunęła się co prędzej z poręczy krzesła i ukrywszy głowę na kolanach ojca, poczęła wołać: – Tatulu! tatulu! bo będem płakać! On zaś widocznie kochał ją nad wszystko, gdyż położył łagodnie dłoń na jej głowie. W twarzy jego nie było ni zawziętości, ni gniewu, tylko smutek. Zbyszko tymczasem ochłonął i rzekł: – Jakże to? To woli boskiej chcecie się przeciwić? A na to Jurand: – Jak będzie wola boska, to ją dostaniesz, jeno ci mojej nie mogę przychylić. Ba, rad bym ci przychylił, ale nie lża... To powiedziawszy, podniósł Danusię i wziąwszy ją na ręce, skierował się ku drzwiom, gdy zaś Zbyszko chciał mu zastąpić drogę, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i rzekł: – Nie będę na cię krzyw o rycerskie służby, ale mnie więcej nie pytaj, gdyż nie mogę ci nic rzec. I wyszedł. Krzyżacy 08